oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Kahmaereia
'History:' Kahmaereia is the oldest daughter of Ticesse , Goddess of Light, and Ahmahdihs, God of Balance. Kahmaereia was the light and joy of her mother and took strongly after her. Kahmaereia, like her mother, took joy in light and created her own, softer light shining from the moons, bringing a gentle light in the darkness of night. However, Ticesse’s twin sister, Ahmorae , Goddess of Darkness, was filled with jealousy for her sister, who had just also wed Ahmahdihs, and of her new, lovely daughter. To make matters worse, Ahmahdihs had declared that the day belonged to Ticesse and the night belonged to Ahmorae. Ahmorae flew into a jealous rage when Kahmaereia set the moons into the sky, invading the darkness with her light. Ahmorae saw this as a violation of Ahmahdihs’ judgment and appealed to him to force Kahmaereia to remove her light. However, Ahmahdihs was filled with pride for his new daughter and begged indulgence from Ahmorae. Her pride sore, Ahmorae prayed to Mihnihsae , Mother of the Universe and Goddess of Chaos, to dispense justice. Mihnihsae, who despised Ahmahdihs, was more than happy to oblige her young disciple, and placed a powerful curse on Kahmaereia. Whenever light touches one of Kahmaereia’s moons, she is struck with madness, which grows stronger as the moons wax. When the madness is upon her, Kahmaereia wanders in something like a waking dream, she sees terrible visions of the past, present, and future and utters mostly incoherent prophecies. Only when all the moons are dark is she entirely sane and she then despairs that she must stay in darkness, and always returns to the light despite the curse. 'Relationships:' Her sister, Sehrihnehmii , Goddess of Peace and Love, does her best to bring peace and comfort to her poor sister and is often at her side. Ticesse also despairs for her oldest daughter and is often by her side, carefully veiled, so she does not cause her afflicted daughter more pain. She listens to Kahmaereia’s murmurings and uses her own gift of prophesy to try to bring some good out of Kahmaereia’s curse, using Kahmaereia’s visions of the future—which are stronger than even Ticesse’s—to help forestall danger and misfortune. Brother Suhrn often visits Kahmaereia and brings her smiles with his jokes, while sister Ebphae works tirelessly with her potions and draughts to try to find a cure for her afflicted sibling. Probably Kahmaereia’s greatest friend is her niece Ihsheeihd , Goddess of the Sky, who also sees much, but has difficulty taking it all in or putting it into meaningful context. The goddesses often talk at length about their experiences and Ihsheeihd—whom most mortals consider to be slightly mad in her own right—often seems able to comprehend Kahmaereia’s utterances where others cannot. Kahmaereia obviously does not get along well with the Dark Pantheon , who caused her madness in the first place, although, it is often beyond her own ability to even remember who they are. She has a general affection for the mortal races, but is unable to be a direct influence in their lives because of her madness. It also greatly saddens her that those who are particularly sensitive to her domain also suffer bouts of madness with her when the moon is full, however, she can do nothing for them, as she is unable to even help herself. 'Appearance And Emissaries:' Kahmaereia is often depicted sleeping. She is always depicted as a very pale and beautiful Sihlvihnari Elf, with silver hair and an ivory gown. Often she is shown asleep in front of the Well of Knowledge and is often depicted alongside Ticesse , Sehrihnehmii, and Ihsheeihd. Occasionally, she is depicted as a small child holding the moons in her hands like marbles and sometimes she is depicted as a mad woman with her hair flowing all around her and a full moon in the background. She is associated with all variety of moths, which thrive in darkness, but are irresistibly drawn to the light, just like Kahmaereia. She is particularly associated with the White Witch Moth which is lightly colored on its top side and darkly colored on its underside, like the light and dark sides of the moons. Often they are said to be her messengers and are said to impart special visions from Kahmaereia to sleepers in their dreams. 'The Chruch of Kahmaereia:' Temples built in honor of Kahmaereia place a strong emphasis on learning the arcane arts. Often followers of Kahmaereia are sorcerers , wizards , oracles , and druids . Those attuned to Kahmaereia are very powerful and grow more powerful as the moons wax, but they also become more unpredictable and sometimes dangerous. Self-control is an important trait to possess as a follower of Kahmaereia, because it is all too easy to lose one’s self to madness when tapping into Kahmaereia’s power. Ware-creatures are usually the result of druids driven mad with uncontrolled power from the moons and Kahmaereia. By nature, Kahmaereia aligns herself with the forces of good and order, but her curse makes her unpredictable and even dangerous at times. Since she has duel natures, she cannot help but protected her followers who also have duel natures. Shrines to Kahmaereia are often similar to Ticesse’s with light “airy” architecture. Like her mother’s shrines and temples, they also often contain reflecting pools to catch the light from the moons and stars. Temples to Kahmaereia are also great centers of prophecy and usually include a large library of prophesies. The libraries also usually include large sections dedicated to spells, potions, charms, curses, astrological charts, and many other things pertaining to the arcane arts. 'Religious Traits:' 'Gift of Prophecy:' The gift of prophecy can be both a gift and a curse. Those possessed by this gift may gaze into the future and see what it holds. Such insight can be both a powerful tool and a powerful burden. The prophetic gift looms bright in Kahmaereia and as her follower, she sends you visions of what is to come when you sleep. Bonus: Each time you sleep, the GM tells you of a dangerous dream you had. Once per day, if you have to make a saving throw against a threat related or similar to that dream, you can roll twice and take the more favorable result. If you do not encounter circumstances similar to the threat or situation you dreamed, this trait has not effect that day. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Kahmaereia, you may make an additional roll if you have to make a saving throw against a threat related or similar to that dream, you can roll twice and take the more favorable result. 'Strength and Madness': You have a strong bond with your patron Goddess Kahmaereia and each month your power swells along with the light of the moon, however, as your power becomes stronger, it threatens to overwhelm you and plunge you into madness. Bonus: When the is one full moon, you gain +1 to all of your ability modifiers . You gain an additional +1 bonus to all of your ability modifiers for each additional full moon. However, each time you enter combat on the day of a full moon, you must roll a d20 to determine if you go mad. During a single full moon if you roll below a 5 you go insane, during a double full moon if you roll below a 7 you go insane, during a triple full moon if you roll below a 10 you go insane, and during a quadruple full moon if you roll below a 15 you go insane. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Kahmaereia, you will and additional +1 to each of your modifiers per number of moons that are full and the difficulty of your saving throw against madness goes up by 1 as well.